Errores de Escena: El Mundo Bajo Nuestros Pies, Parte Dos
by CriXar
Summary: No todos son tan valientes o precisos comos sus personajes...


-¡Duelo!- anuncio el presentador de la competencia. El rival del muchacho que se habia presentado como el nuevo Shane disparo una torrente contra el mismo, empujandolo hasta el risco de lava. Eli se deslizo hasta la orilla. Logro sujetarse de una de las rocas que sobresalian de las paredes, pero su babosa infierno salio despedida de su tubo de disparo.

-Burpy...- susurro el chico con tristeza luego de verla caer en la lava. Miro hacia abajo unos mementos con la esperanza de que algo sucediera, pero nada.

-¡Corte!- dijo de repente el director.

-Pero la babosa no ha salido.-exclamo el actor, preocupado por su pequen'o compan'ero.

-Y no va salir... por que jamas cayo.- respondio el sen'or Fipke sen'alando a Burpy colgando de su bota. Aunque la lava no podia lastimarle, esta era su primera vez haciendo un clavado a esa altura.

* * *

-¡El Rey de las Lanzadoras vs Trixie Sting!- Separados por un abismo de lava, los competidores empezaron con el duelo. El se adelanto con una carnero, pero la maravillosa pirueta de su contrincante la esquivo, seguida de una trilladora en respuesta. Como si se tratara de un juego, el Rey de las Lanzadoras coloco en su arma una demoledora, la cual derribo a la babosa de la chica y continuo su camino hasta ella.

Trixie apenas si pudo cargar su siguiente municion. La babosa explosiva la tumbo en el suelo.

-¡Corte! ¡Corte! ¡Corte! Trevor, te dije que no la dispararas directamente hacia Shannon.

-Eso hice.- respondio en defensiva el actor.

-No, no lo hiciste.- exclamo la actriz cubriendo con su mano su brazo, que para su suerte solo tenia algunos rasgun'os.

-Ups...

-Ok, tomense 10 minutos.- Apenado, el actor guardo su lanzadora y se dispuso a ir a su camerino, cuando una enorme telaran'a callo sobre el.

-Ahora estamos a mano.- dijo Shannon con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

-Kord, ve a distraerlos. Les dispararemos cuando les de la sen'al. ¡Vamos!- El Shane habia planeado toda una tactica para derrotar a los tripoderosos. Y aunque sus amigos no estaban del todo convenidos que funcionara, lo apoyaron de todos modos.

-¡Dudo que lo hagas bien!- exclamo su enorme colega corriendo a su posicion.

-¡Vamos, hermanos!- alento la unica chica del equipo rival. Juntos lanzaron demoledoras hacia el troll, pero este se refugio a tiempo tras una roca.

Eli se asomo desde su refugio, buscando el punto de golpe ideal de las estalagmitas en el techo.

-¡Ahora!- indico a Kord. Este levanto su arma y lanzo una babosa...

-¿Torrente?- exclamo el director.- ¡Corte! No, no, no. Andrew, se supone que dispararias una babosa fosforo.

-Perdon. Aun no estoy muy acostubrado a trabajar con estos pequen'os amiguitos.- dijo sen'alando a su arsenal.- Lo unico quesabia era que debia lanzar una babosa azul. Creo que me confundi.- concluyo con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Me dijeron que no tienes muchas babosas.- comento el extran'o sujeto que habia llamado al Shane mientras tomaba una pequen'a jaula a su lado.- Y quisiera obsequiarte una.- Volteo la misma, mostrando a una babosa espectral en su interior. Esta solto un grun'ido al ver a los invitados. El grupo se sobresalto.

-¿Que le hizo?- pregunto Trixie horrorizada.

-Bueno, la hice mucho mejor, jovencita.- explico el Dr. Blakk.- Admito que mis primeros intentos fueron algo impredecibles, pero...- Dejo de hablar de repente y fijo su mirada en uno de los lanzadores de pie en frente suyo.- Lo siento. ¿Ese chico esta bien?- El actor interrumpio su linea para sen'alar al muchacho de cabello oscuro, completamente palido y sin mover un musculo.

-¡Corte!

-Samuel...- llamo la pelirroja moviendo su brazo.- Sam...

-Hey, amigo.- El troll detras de ellos le hizo reaccionar con una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Ah?

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Te dan miedo las malvadas?- pregunto Shannon entre risas.

-Un poquito...- respondio el frotando su brazo con nerviosismo.- Es que tiene una mirada algo tenebrosa.

-Esto tiene que ser un chiste...- dijo el director con frutracion.

**_Y aca esta la parte dos. Ojala les haya gustado y porfa, dejen review._**


End file.
